


[Podfic] Il apporta le vin

by Andy podfic (AndersAndrew)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Declarations Of Love, Episode Related, Episode: s03e06 Follow the White Rabbit, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smuth, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Resolved Romantic Tension, Romantic Lunch, Shy Oswald, What-If
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/Andy%20podfic
Summary: Si Edward n'avait pas rencontré Isabella et avait apporté comme promis le vin lors de ce fameux dîner au cours duquel Oswald avait prévu de faire sa déclaration...





	[Podfic] Il apporta le vin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Il apporta le vin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10340628) by [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew). 



[podfic](https://clyp.it/35akwrgb)


End file.
